


It's Been A While

by Taidatenshi



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Can Be Shippy If You Want It To Be, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taidatenshi/pseuds/Taidatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been so caught up in studying and schoolwork that you've accidentally neglected one of your favorite characters through your lack of Smash Bros. playing, so he decides to confront you personally about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> OhMyGosh, this is my first fanfic on AO3 and I'm really excited to share it! This is also my first time writing in a second person POV so I'm trying really hard to make this a good first start. The reader is purposely ambiguous, so that it applies to both male and female parties. This story isn't "shippy" per say, but it can be interpreted as such if you'd like to see it in that light! I was aiming for more of a best friend/sibling type feel.
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling-- I hope you enjoy my story! I may possibly make more in the future! <3

          You’re tired and you’ve had a long day. School has been terribly busy due to exams and the never ending pile of homework you receive by the day. To top it off, you aren’t exactly fond of your classmates and honestly feel like you’d be happier without having to see most of them everyday. Well, it’s not like you don’t have friends or anything, but just like you, they’re busy and have work and stress up to their noses. You almost wish you still had availability to hang out like old times.

          You’re walking to the door of your home now, and you feel a relief wash over you as you approach the entrance, pulling your key out from your pocket. Finally, you could be in the comfort of your house. Maybe you could even try to sneak in a quick nap before tackling that work of yours. After all, no one else would be home for another hour or two. With a click, the door is unlocked and you twist the knob, pushing it open while saying ‘I’m home’ out of habit.

          “Finally! I was getting bored here!”

          You froze mid-step through the threshold into your home, eyes growing wide with shock. A response? Someone was actually in the house to hear you _and_ respond? Your heart felt as though it had stopped for a moment, but it quickly recovered as you realized something was really familiar about that voice. Who in the world did you know that sounded like that.

          Slowly, cautiously, you step into the house, pulling your bag in front of you as if it were a weapon you could use on a home intruder. It did have textbooks in it, so maybe clocking them over the head would serve you well. You’re walking down the hallway toward the living room where you had heard the voice. Pausing at the doorway, you take a deep breath before stepping quickly into view, clutching your “weapon of choice” before you.

          The sight you are greeted with is, needless to say, quite baffling. What you see isn’t particularly threatening, but it is most certainly familiar. On the floor in the center of your living room, seated behind the coffee table is a boy with messy brown hair, crowned in a golden laurel. His wide, child-like sapphire eyes stare up at you with what you can only assume is excitement as his lips pull into a big smile. Your eyes have immediately moved to look behind him as you spot movement, and your gaze meets a pair of small fluffy wings of pure white feathers. That wasn’t something you saw on just any random person. This could only be…

          “... _Pit_?” You absentmindedly speak aloud, despite your disbelief. This wasn’t possible, was it? He was a video game character for goodness sake! This had to be a weird kid in a cosplay or something. How the hell did this stranger get in your house?

          “Whoa-- You remember my name?!” The ‘imposter’s eyes seem to light up with joy and he hops to his feet so fast that it surprises you into taking a step back, “Oh, thank the gods! I was scared you forgot all about me! Pittoo said you might have forgotten us and I got really, really worried and--”

          He’s rambling now and you find your gaze shifting downward, glancing him over and--yup. This is a very well made cosplay indeed. The white tunic is spot on, lined in red and gold silk as it fluttered slightly in the back. He even had the arm guards on both of his forearms and the golden ring things you never quite knew the name of on his right arm and left leg. Goodness, this kid was really short, too; much shorter than you.

          You’re snapped back to your senses now as you notice him rubbing at his eyes with the back of his arms. Wait… Was he _**crying**_?! Oh, god, what did you do?

          “W-Whoa, hey-- What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” You’ve almost forgotten the situation as you find yourself concerned about the boy himself rather than the fact that he’s currently in your house uninvited.

          “N-Nothing! Really!” He quickly reassures and you can now see a lopsided smile spread on his lips, “I’m just really happy, I guess…! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, y’know!”

          “Seen you?” You narrow your eyes slightly, suspiciously, “I’ve never met you before. Not even once!”

          Now the ‘Pit Cosplayer’ looks just as confused as you are, brows furrowed as he tilts his head slightly. The movement properly expresses just how perplexed he is and reminds you of a curious puppy in a way, “What are you talking about? Of course you’ve met me! You even remembered my name! We used to fight in tournaments together, like, all the time!”

          Tournaments? Did he mean Super Smash Brothers? Pit was your main character you played as in Smash 4, along with Dark Pit as the two of them had similar controls. But how in the world did he know that about you? You only ever played Smash with your friends.

          You must have made a face, because he seems to have realized how shocked and absolutely lost you are. He now puts on a more serious expression, seemingly as a way to get you to believe how honest he was being, “You used to play as me and Dark Pit everyday and we shared lots of victories together. We’d completely destroy opponents in battles from all over the world! And we always battled your one friend from school! The one who played as Link all the time and sometimes they’d totally owned us, but we always got them back in our next match! Don’t tell me you’ve actually forgotten about us…”

          The disappointment in his voice cripples your heart a little and you find yourself lowering your bag, and now it’s your turn to look a little sad. Something about his words sounded very genuine, despite how entirely impossible this situation seemed. And goodness, his voice just sounded too similar to the game character you knew and loved. Could it actually be the truth…?

          “...I… I didn’t forget,” you admit guiltily before slinging your bag over one shoulder with a sigh, “...But assuming you aren’t some weirdo that broke into my house and made up a story, how did you get here?”

          Pit seemed to be lightening up now, the childish joy returning to his eyes once more. He smiles at you once more as he answers your question, “Like I said, I was getting worried about you since you disappeared all of a sudden. Pittoo was worried, too, but he wouldn’t admit it. Ah, but I asked Lady Palutena if she could send me to your world to check up on you! I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you...”

          You didn’t know why, but you found yourself embarrassed to hear that he had come here to see you out of concern. You lift a hand to the back of your neck, rubbing it lightly as you avert your gaze to the side, “Oh… Well, I mean. That was during summer vacation, but with school coming back and all this schoolwork and exams coming, I haven’t exactly had the time to play video games… I’m sorry I worried you.”

          “ _School_? **_Exams_**??” The angel blinks at you as if you had just spoken in a foreign language, “School for… what? What are you examining…?”

          You almost want to facepalm yourself for not realizing that the boy before you wasn’t human, but was a divine being of the heavens, so of course it was no surprise that he didn’t understand the concept of school and educational tests. He worked for the Goddess of Light and lead her loyal guards. He didn’t need to go to school like you did as a human being.

          “Um… Long story,” you chuckle softly, “But, uh, there’s something coming that us human kids have to do and it’s really hard. We have to read books to get smarter so we can answer difficult questions. I’ve been preparing myself all this time so that I can pass the test.”

          Slowly, Pit nods his head in understanding, uttering a soft ‘oh’ in response. He scuffs his sandaled foot on the floor, suddenly looking a lot more bashful than before as his cheeks flushed a light shade of red, “I guess I got worked up for nothing then, huh? Funny, I actually got scared that you forgot all about us… Serves me right for doubting you!”

          Much more relaxed now than before, you now smile more naturally, as if you were talking to an old friend and deep down, you feel very shocked at how comfortable you are when a part of you really feels like this is some kind of odd fever dream. “It’s fine,” you shake your head, “You didn’t know, so it’s okay.”

          “Well, now that I do know,” the shorter boy grins to you, a goofy grin that you’re familiar with and hadn’t realized you missed dearly, “How long until this test thing is over? I don’t want you to miss a chance at getting ready for it! I can come see you when it ends, right?”

          “Of course you can,” you agree. Honestly, video games after months of stress sounds like the best reward you could have for pulling through it all, “The exam’s in a month. Come back then and I promise I’ll be free, okay?”

          Pit glances upward in thought, holding his fingers up as if trying to count how long that would be, “A month… twenty days? Twenty-five days?”

          “It’s _thirty_ , Pit,” you laugh at his attempt to figure out just how long he’d have to wait and his wings droop at hearing that answer. Aww. He must be sad about the wait, “But don’t worry!” You approach him, patting a hand to his exposed shoulder affectionately, “I promise, when the exams are through, you’ll definitely be seeing me again. So please, be patient for me!”

          His small pout twitches upward as he smiles up at you, his gaze more determined, as if you had given him an important request that he had to take care of, “Right… Okay! I’ll let Pittoo know, too!”

          The two of you exchange equally excited grins, clearly both happy to know that there was a solid plan in mind. You move your hand from his shoulder to ruffle his hair, making it messier than it already was. You both laugh before he takes a step back, raising his hand in a playful salute.

          “I should get going. I shouldn’t distract you anymore,” he chirps, “Besides, Lady Palutena needs me!”

          You notice a flash at his back and you shift your gaze to his wings. They were glowing a sparkling gold light and before you could react, he was levitating, being lifted off the floor by a magic that must have been provided from the Goddess of Light herself. He raises his hand, index and middle fingers extended in a peace sign as he was raised toward the ceiling.

          “See you in a month, _**Player 1**_!!” He shouts cheerfully and in a burst of light, he has completely vanished.

          You’re still in a daze, still unsure if any of this is real, but regardless of whether it is or not, you feel a strong motivation to study. The grudge of having to do work is lifted off your shoulders completely and you head to your room to get started. The better you do on that test, the better you’ll feel when your friend returns and you two continue on sharing many more victories together.

 

 


End file.
